The goal of this study is to investigate the effects of large volume paracentesis on renal blood flow. It is a clinical impression common among gastroenterologists that relieving the pressure in tense ascites will reduced the binding of renal vessels and may improve kidney perfusion. The data supporting this concept is only from trauma literature and in bloody ascites. In liver cirrhosis this concept is worthwhile to investigate by a noninvasive accepted method of doppler - ultrasound examination of renal vessels and a calculated index called renal resistive index. We will also get hormone parameter, in 10 patients to correlate these findings.